legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Deck building
This page is designed to help you build your deck the best way possible. To help build your account, please check out the Experience page Best Decks ever Created Attack Decks Defense Decks Attack - Best Front Line Cards Not all skills have same effect, as the Skills page can remind you. In order of most powerful skills, we have: *25% Boost - Great Boost to 1 Element ATK or DEF *24% Boost - Great Boost to 2 Element ATK or DEF *23% Boost - Large Boost to 1 Element ATK or DEF *22% Boost - Large Boost to 2 Element ATK or DEF *20% Boost - all other Great Boost (Great to All ATK, All ATK/DEF, 1 or 2 Element ATK/DEF) *18% Boost - all other Large Boost (Large to All ATK, All ATK/DEF, 1 or 2 Element ATK/DEF) A Drop has the same effect as a boost, but in negative for the opponenent (ex: drop to 1 element DEF is more powerful than Drop to All element DEF). (unverified though but believed to be true). The % here refer to boost effect at skill level 10. For skill level 1, it is 10% lower (more info on the Skills page) Front Line - First Choice Cards Here are cards giving the strongest boost to your backline: 24-25% Front LIne - Second Choice Cards This list is composed to cards giving you a strong boost to your backline: 22-23% Front Line - Third Choice Cards Here is a list of cards giving you a combination of a strong boost to attack (20+%) together with one of the strongest ATK power in game Attack - Best Backline Cards You are here looking for highest efficiency cards, without forgetting that you have a card slot limit in your deck. Example: Betelgeuse, Winter Overlord has a high efficiency and he is only pwr10, so you might be limited by deck size if you have heavy attack stats This chart includes all cards with an attack efficiency over 800 regardless of cost, and all cards with efficiency over 700 costing below 100pp. Similar information about efficiency can be found on these pages: *Card Power Efficiency *Complex card comparison Defense - Best Front Line Cards Defense - Best Backline Cards You are here looking for highest efficiency cards, without forgetting that you have a card slot limit in your deck. Example: Inhert, Oracle Ranger has a high efficiency and he is only pwr10, so you might be limited by deck size if you have heavy defense stats This chart includes all cards with an attack efficiency over 850 regardless of cost, and all cards with efficiency over ... costing below ...pp. ( feel free to complete chart below) Similar information about efficiency can be found on these pages: *Card Power Efficiency *Complex card comparison Raid Cards Raid Cards Efficiency the power required in raid is (5 + front line pwr) / 2. Thus, assuming you are using 5 cards in your front line, the power efficiency of raid cards is computed using the formula (Max ATK) / (PWR required +1) Category:Gameplay Category:What's My Card Worth Category:Skills Category:Defense Category:Stats Category:Tips/Strategy Category:Forest Ultra Rare EX Category:Water Ultra Rare EX Category:Fire Ultra Rare EX Category:Forest Rare EX Category:Water Rare EX Category:Fire Rare EX Category:Best Deck Category:Raid Boss Skill Category:Battle Royale